Team seven and Itachi go to school
by PandaSoulEater
Summary: Sasuke and the team are sent on a mission to find Rin the long lost fire princess. The problem is that Rin doesn't want to come back. SasukeXRin


You know life sucks when your clan get's murdered by your brother and you end up being the only survivor. But you know when life sucks when you have to move out of your village with your team, sensei and said brother have to move to some place called Richmond (A/N I live here so I know my way around instead of using a city that I have no idea where anything is) to find some girl and have to go to public school there. The Hokage calls it team building but I call it punishment. So starting today I'm Sasuke Uchiha grade 10 transpher student at McRobert's Secondary school. (A/N I went to this school so I am using the teacher's and some of the student's there but some of their names are being changed because I don't want people hunting me down and killing me) As if life couldn't get any worse.

I stepped into the front entrance of the school with Naruto, Sakura, Itachi and Kakashi. To the right was a lounge/eating area. To the left the office. We followed Kakashi to the office. Once we got signed in we followed Kakashi to the office. Once we got signed in and got our class schedule we went our separate ways. Sakura went to her grade 11 science class (A/N since Sakura is so smart she skipped a grade in science and math but Sasuke and Naruto stayed in grade 10) Naruto P.E, Itachi math 12(A/N I don't know the age difference between Sasuke and Itachi so I made their ages two years difference) and I had Japanese 11 intro but since not a lot of people signed up it was an online course so I had a spare.

I went to my locker and put my school stuff in before I went to the library. As I walked up the stairs and turned the corner I bumped into someone. We both fell on our asses.

"Watch where you're going but munch." The girl said. I looked up at the girl. She had green framed glasses with silver leaves on the sides. Her dark redhair was cut into a boy cut. She wore a blue baggy hoodie, green cameo cargo pants and black skate shoes. She looked like a boy but what gave her off was her full lips and stunning eye's. They didn't really have a color they where a kaleidoscope of color except for her left eye which had a streak of red down the center. "What are you looking at?"

I must have been staring at her for too long. "Nothing." I mumbled. I got on my hands and knees and started picking up her stuff.

"I'll do it." She waved me off. As she was picking up her stuff a piece of paper fell out of her pocket and flew over to me. I picked it up and opened it.

It was so morbid. The piece of paper was actually a drawing of a graveyard with a weeping willow on top of the hill. The tree had a teary eye on the trunk. One of the tomb stone said R.S.U 2014. There where blood puddles all around and the clouds where raining blood

"Give e that back." She snacked it from hands. "Don't touch my stuff." She gave me a evil eye that would make Madara cringe. She left and went outside.

"What a strange girl." I said and walked off. There was a sparkle and I looked down. I found a student card on the ground. I picked it up. The picture was of a girl with long dark red hair, green glasses, a black shirt and a chocker on. She had a sad looked on her face but I knew that it was a picture of the girl. I looked at the name. JONES. CHRISTINE. Nice name. I put the card in my pocket and went to my locker than the library so that I could read. There were few people in the library. Five girls in total and all of them spent the bock looking at me. The bell went off signalling the end of the block. I put the book back and walked out. Next class I had sewing. I know what you our thinking, what teenage boy would want to be in a sewing class, well I needed an elective and I didn't have that many options so I picked the easier sounding one.

As I walked through the hall's all the girls stared at me and whispered to their friends telling each other that they think I was hot. Nothing's changed. I went into the sewing room and the room went silent. The teacher walked in from her office and looked me over.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha my new student. I'm Mrs. Block welcome to sewing." She said cheerfully. (A/N the real sewing teacher isn't really cheerful)

"Yes, nice to meet you." I said and smiled.

The girls screeched but one just sighed. I looked and it was the girl from before. Christine. She sat in the far back corner at the end of the table.

"Okay now sit at the back table." She pointed at the seat beside Christine.

I went over to the seat. Christine pulled out her binder and started writing in it. I couldn't see what she was writing because she used the other side of the binder to make a barrier.

"Beginner's I want all of you all to go to the back table so I can hand out the patterns." Mrs. Block said heading to the back. Ten of the girls went to the back. I followed. I stood in the back so that I wouldn't distract the girls because I suspect that if I were to be in the front they would pay more attention to me then the teacher. The teacher handed out PJ patterns. "Sasuke I'm sorry but I don't have any male patterns so you will have to make girl ones."

"It's okay I can make them for my friend." I said.

"Okay then have the measurement's for next day." She started telling us how to lay out the pattern and how to cut it out. I activated my Shirangans so that I could copy the info. Once that was done it was time to pack up. I stayed after class so that I could get the papers that I could get any papers that I needed. I went out of the class and turned right. I went up the stairs than lead up to my locker. When I reached the top I heard someone say.

"Dude, look at this one."

I turned the corner and saw Christine and a girl that total opposite of her. The other girl had long blonde hair put into a ponytail with a purple bow. She wore a mini skirt, a tight anime t-shirt and purple boots. The big difference was there boob size, the girl was huge for her small height and Christine looked flat as a brick in comparison. Went through the door and walked up to Christine. I took her student card out of my pocket and placed it in front of her.

"You dropped this earlier." I said.

"Whatever." She took it and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Sasuke!" A guy yelled. I looked and saw Naruto and Sakura walk up to me.

"Naruto shut up." I face palmed myself. I went to my locker that was right in front of Christine and her friend. I unlocked it and took out a pair of chopsticks and a cup of ramen. "Here." I shoved it in Naruto's face. "Go and make some ramen so that you can shut up."

"Thanks." He ran off

"How was your first two classes." Sakura asked.

"Not that bad. But all the girls stare at me." I sighed as I put my binder into my bag.

"Well of course you hot and you should be use to it. It's the same as back home."

Someone sighed. I turned around and saw that Christine's friend was staring at me and Christine was reading a manga.

"Well not everyone." I said. "Let's find that ramen head so we can go to English."

"I think he found us." Sakura pointed at Naruto who was running towards us in a blur of orange. When he was a few feet away someone stuck there foot out to trip Naruto. He fell flat on his face and the cup of ramen splashed all over Christine. She took her glasses off and wiped them then put them back on. She got up and walked over to Naruto who was getting up. She punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. I grabbed her raised fist.

She glared at me. "Let go of me pretty boy." She growled. I let her go. She turned around and got her bag. "Mimi I'm going to punch a fence a few times." She said to her friend and stomped off.

"Sorry about that." Her friend Mimi apologized. "She has anger problems and sometimes they get the better of her."

"It's alright okay." Naruto said ribbing his face. "Man she punches's hard."

Mimi started saying something but I was already running down the stairs. Went outside and found Christine standing on top of the sitting area that players sit in during a baseball game. She was punching and kicking the fence. I ran up to her and climb up the fence. I walked beside her and tapped her shoulder. She turned to me.

"Do I have to get a restraining order on you? I already have one stalker I don't need another." She said.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked.

"One reason is because I know people like you, you rely on your looks only in life and second you have a weird aura and it creeps me out."

"Oh really."

"Yes really." She tucked a piece of hair of hair behind her ear.

I grabbed her arms and pushed her to the fence. I caged her in with my arms on each side of her shoulders.

"Please get off me." She said bored sounding.

"First answer my question. Why are you the only girl who isn't going crazy about me?" I said into her ear.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Because I'm not into guys. Now can you get off me pretty boy." She said. I let her go I looked away for a second and before I knew it Christine grabbed onto me with her eyes shut tight.

"I thought you didn't like guys."

"I don't but I didn't realize that I was up so high and heights and me don't mix."

"It's not that high."

"That's easy for you to say. Your use to height's but I can't stand being five feet off the ground not to mention ten feet."

"I can fix this. Here hold onto this." I put her hands onto the fence. "I'm going to phone someone who will help us out. I took out my phone and called Kakashi.

"Hello Sasuke." He said as he picked the phone up. "Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Yes but there was a problem and I'm stuck up on a roof with a girl and I can't get her down. I need your help to get her down." I explained.

"Be right there." He hung up.

I closed my phone and sat beside Christine who was sitting down with her eyes closed. "I have someone coming to help you out."

"Thanks, most people would leave me here." She said.

"I wouldn't do that." _Yes I would._

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Is Sakura's hair naturally pink and are Naruto's fox whiskers' birthmarks?"

"Yes for both." _I don't remember saying Sakura's name in her present. Maybe she heard it from a friend. But what about her knowing that Naruto's birthmarks are fox whiskers' most people would just say whiskers'. _

"Cool."

Kakashi came running up. He was wearing a white dress shirt and jeans. He didn't wear his mask because it would look strange here. He had one of those medical eye patches's over his Sharingan eye. "Sasuke I'm here." He said.

"Okay. Christine I want you to shimmy down to the end and someone will be there to catch you."

"Okay but don't let go of me." She grabbed my hand and shimmied down. I use my chakra to keep me steady.

"Here she comes." She fell into Kakashi's arms bridal style. I jumped down beside them as Kakashi put

"Thank you Kakashi-San." She bowed and ran into the school.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Yes."

"Did you tell her my name?"

"I never mentioned it."

"I think we've found her."

THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC THAT I HAVE PUT UP. IF YOU LIKE IT REVEW. I DON'T REALLY CARE LIKE SOME PEOPLE WHO STOP WRITING JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE DOESN'T REVEW. AND IT I HAVE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE TELL ME.

-PandaSoulEater ;)


End file.
